The Risk
by FullmetalEcho688
Summary: "The two gazed uncertainly into each other's eyes- it was hard to look anywhere else when you're that close to someone else." A Kit/Nita romantic one-shot- this is a Christmas Special. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a Christmas Special Kit/Nita fic (even though there's not really anything Christmas-y in it…). Hope you enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards series or any of the characters within! The credit for making the Young Wizards series goes to the amazing Diane Duane!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Done," Kit sighed, getting up and dusting himself off, "and its good timing, too. I was about to freeze in place!"<p>

"Tell me about it. I can't feel my toes," Nita replied, stretching. The two young wizards had just finished a weather wizardry, to divert an oncoming blizzard into an unpopulated area in order to minimize loss of life. This was their duty, it was what they did; even if it meant working on Christmas day.

"It's lovely out here," Nita commented, referring to the snow-covered meadow they had chosen to work the wizardry. "You know, when there's not a gigantic blizzard threatening to knock over everyone's homes." She grinned over at Kit.

He smiled and answered, "Yeah… even the snow looks good. It's as if it's turned a ruby colour." It was true- the sunset had revealed itself once the blizzard was out of the way, and sprayed a soft golden-red glow on everything its rays touched. Nita crouched down, adjusting her scarf, and picked up some snow in her gloved hand.

"Beautiful," she said, but her mischievous tone completely contrasted her words. Kit blinked and turned to ask her about it, when the reason for her playful tone hit him- a snowball, right in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Kit yelled, brushing off his jumper. Nita laughed and quickly made another one.

"Come on Kit, loosen up!" Nita threw it. Kit was slightly tempted to use wizardry to avoid it, but figured that'd be no fun. He dodged it instead and swiftly made a snowball of his own. The snowball fight easily escalated to the point where all the space between the two was a constant flurry of snow. Nita couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun.

Kit and Nita were both laughing heartily when the torrent of snowballs slowed and finally finished. Kit's beanie had been knocked off, and lay hidden somewhere in the hill of snow he was surrounded by. Nita stood in a similar hill, and the two kicked their way out, coming together and meeting in the middle.

"Ah, that was fun," Kit sighed, lying down despite the icy chill of the snow and linking his gloved hands behind his head, staring up at the slightly clouded sky. Nita lay down beside him, staring at the sky as well. The wizardry combined with the snowball fight had tired them both.

"I wonder if they're waiting for us," Nita spoke. Once Kit and Nita had become close friends as well as wizardly partners, their families decided to spend Christmas together- the Rodriguezs and the Callahans. Everyone headed over to Kit's house for Christmas dinner, as it was the larger house of the two.

"Probably not. They'll have started dinner without us, I bet!" Kit sounded rueful, and Nita laughed.

"Well, I bet Ponch has eaten both of our shares," Nita said. The thought of food made her stomach growl slightly, and she went red. Kit grinned.

"Well, if we're both hungry, what are we waiting around here for?" he laughed and got up, holding out a hand to Nita. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet.

Maybe he used a bit too much strength- Nita was only light, after all. She couldn't stop properly in time and her momentum sent her flying right into Kit. He amazingly kept his balance, only just managing not to fall, and grabbed Nita by the shoulders to steady her. The two were now only a couple of centimetres away from one another. Nita panicked- she'd liked Kit for a long time, after all. She had no way of knowing that Kit was freaking out in exactly the same way as her. He'd liked Nita since he realized precisely how amazing she was. The two gazed uncertainly into each other's eyes- it was hard to look anywhere else when you're that close to someone else.

They hadn't yet discussed this aspect of their partnership- what happened when two wizardly partners got too close. While they both wanted to get closer, neither was sure if the other wanted to- nor of the consequences of such an action. They knew if the relationship went well, then they would both receive a power boost in their wizardries- the closer the wizards, the more power accumulated between them. But what if it went badly? What if they couldn't make it work? Nita and Kit were best of friends- why would they compromise that on the risk that a closer relationship _might_ work? And yet, they both wanted to try.

Nita hesitated, and Kit did the same- which gave her time to admire the way the golden-red sun lit up his face. Most people said that he was average, not ugly but not handsome (much like Nita herself) but she ignored them all. Kit was attractive to her, and that was all that mattered. Not to mention that he was the most wonderful person Nita knew. She'd seen him at his best and his worst, in all sorts of situations, both Earthly and otherworldly. He was brave and generous, and never failed to make Nita laugh when she needed it. She couldn't ask for a better partner, or friend.

Kit swallowed nervously. This was the best (and probably only) chance he was going to get with Nita- they were alone in a romantic sun-lit snow meadow. He decided to thank the Powers later. He admired the way the sun caught her eyes- they were her finest feature, which he knew she was unaware of. Beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that Kit wished he could stare into forever. It was a stupid, cheesy wish, but he wished for it nonetheless. Neets was his best friend- he spent most of his days with her, and knew exactly how intelligent and compassionate she was. It was no wonder he liked her.

The two had reached a stalemate- neither had the courage to go forward, but neither wanted to back away. So the two wizards stayed as they were, nearly forehead-to-forehead, with Kit's hands on Nita's shoulders. They waited, and waited… and nothing happened. Kit wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but whatever it was didn't happen. Nita apparently felt it as well, and she sighed. The moment had gone- they'd missed it. She felt disappointment flood through her veins, and she backed away, discontent. An awkward silence ensured.

"We should go…" Nita spoke, eyes on the ground. Kit's thoughts were running in circles- damn it, why didn't he kiss her when he had the chance? He felt like hitting his head against a wall until a sudden thought occurred to him. Who said he didn't have a chance now? Kit didn't want to feel disappointed like that again, and so he acted rashly on the thought. He reached out a hand, tilting Nita's chin up, and placed his lips over hers before he had the chance to back out. It was an abrupt decision, like the ones Kit almost never made because they tended to end badly. Well, too late for that now.

Nita felt her eyes go wide at the unexpected contact. If he was going to kiss her, why the hell didn't he do it before? But the thought quickly melted away in the brief moment of bliss. Her hands hovered uncertainly, out in front of her slightly- what on Earth was she meant to do with them? Kit didn't have this problem- one hand was already cupping the side of her face and the other was on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She must be over thinking this. Eventually she slid her hands around his shoulders. It felt- natural. All too soon, the two felt the need to breathe calling them, and their lips broke apart for air.

There was a moment of silence before a new voice spoke. "Holy cow Neets, why'd you keep denying you and Kit were going out when he's already your boyfriend? Geez, thanks for keeping me in the loop!"

Kit and Nita instantly broke apart, each going a fiery red and backing away from one another, dropping their hands. Nita swung around furiously.

"Damn it Dairine! What are you even doing here?" she yelled at her sister, who was grinning wildly.

"Well, you were taking so long that I came to tell you dinner was ready, but I'll just let you two get back to it! You two might wanna find a bed or something! Neets, don't do anything I wouldn't do, alright? Bye!" Dairine waved.

"DAIRINE!" Nita couldn't believe she would say something like that. Nita and Kit went even redder than before. Dairine started laughing at them and hurriedly used a transit to disappear, since Nita looked like she was about to murder her. Nita scowled at her sister as she left.

"She's just the same as always," Kit said, and Nita just shook her head.

"I can't believe we're related," she rolled her eyes, and Kit smiled. "Guess we should go, huh…"

"Yeah, I'm starving," he replied, preparing the transit. After a moment of brainstorming horrible ways to silence Dairine, Nita joined him. They glanced wordlessly at each other- everything had changed, but… somehow it was still all the same. They still worked together flawlessly; still a team, still happy together, closer than ever before and better because of it. Kit was glad they'd took the risk of being together- because the rewards were sure to be great.


End file.
